plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Triassic Triumph
Triassic Triumph '''a.k.a. '''Set 4 is the fourth card expansion for ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', and was released on January 30th, 2018. The set is the sequel to Colossal Fossils, and contains 50 brand new cards as well as a new ability. New abilities * Fusion '''- Fusion is a new ability that is very similar to '''Evolution, in which a fighter with this ability can be played in a lane as normal, however they have a special Fusion '''ability that activates when a fighter is played on top of it, replacing the '''Fusion fighter with that newly played fighter, and brings special effects when a fighter is played on it. New cards Plants Guardian Fighters: * Grizzly Pear - Has the Amphibious 'trait. * Pumpkin Shell - Its '''Fusion '''ability gives a Plant played on it +2 /+4 . *Marine Bean - Has the '''Amphibious '''trait. When played, this gets +2 for each other Plant in the Water. *Primal Wall-Nut - Has the '''Team-Up '''and 'Untrickable 'traits. When played, '''Conjure '''a card that costs 4 or more. *Loco Coco - When played, make Wall-Nuts next door. Its '''Nut Evolution '''ability gives Plants with no +3 . Kabloom Fighters: * Veloci-Radish Hatchling - Its '''Dino-Roar '''ability gives itself +1 . * Shelf Mushroom - Its '''Fusion '''ability deals 2 damage to a selected Zombie or the Zombie Hero. * Strawberrian - When you play a Berry, do 1 damage to Zombies here and next door. Its '''Berry Evolution '''ability gives the Plant Hero a Berry Blast. * Veloci-Radish Hunter - When played, make a copy of this Plant with '''Team-Up '''here. Its '''Dino-Roar '''ability gives itself +1 . Environments: * Hot Lava - Before combat here, do 1 damage to each Plant and Zombie here. Mega-Grow Fighters: * Half-Banana - When destroyed, all Bananas in your hand get +1 . * Typical Beanstalk - When played next to a Leafy Plant, draw a card. * Pea Patch - Its '''Fusion '''ability gives a Plant played on it +2 /+2 . * Savage Spinach - Its '''Leafy Evolution '''ability gives itself and all Plants in the Plant Hero's hand +2 . * Apotatosaurus - Has the 'Untrickable 'trait. When played, '''Conjure '''a Root. Its '''Dino-Roar '''ability gives itself +1 /+1 . Smarty Fighters: * Primal Peashooter - When this hurts a Zombie, '''Bounce '''that Zombie. * Lily Pad - Has the '''Amphibious '''trait. Its '''Fusion '''ability gives a Plant played on it the '''Amphibious '''trait, and also '''Conjures '''a Leafy card. * Rotobaga - Has the '''Amphibious '''trait. This attacks in both lanes next door instead of this lane. * Bird of Paradise - Has the '''Amphibious '''trait. At the start of every turn, '''Conjure '''a Superpower. Tricks: * Shrinking Violet - A Zombie and Zombies next door to it get -2 . Then destroy any of those Zombies that have 0 . Solar Fighters: * Lil' Buddy - Has the '''Team-Up '''trait. When played, heal your Hero for 2. * Sunnier-Shroom - Has the '''Team-Up '''trait. At the start of every turn, you get +2 this turn. * Eyespore - Its '''Fusion '''ability destroys a Zombie in its lane. * Aloesaurus - Its '''Dino-Roar '''ability heals the Plant Hero and all Plants for 1. Tricks: * Sun Strike - All Plants get 'Strikethrough '''this turn. '''Conjure '''a Trick. Zombies Beastly Fighters: * Goat - This gets +1 /+1 when any kind of Goat is hurt. * Vengeful Cyborg - Has the '''Hunt '''trait. * Killer Whale - Has the '''Amphibious '''trait. Its '''Fusion '''ability gives a Zombie played on it +2 /+1 and the '''Amphibious '''trait. * Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar - When hurt, make another random Gargantuar in a random lane. Environments: * Hunting Grounds - Zombies here have '''Hunt. When a Zombie enters or leaves this lane, that Zombie gets +1 /+1 . Brainy Fighters: * Mustache Waxer - When you play a Mustache, this gets +1 and you get +1 . * Mustache Monument - Its 'Fusion '''ability makes a Zombie played on it does a Bonus Attack. * Duckstache - When this does damage, '''Conjure '''a Mustache. Its '''Mustache Evolution '''ability gives itself +2 /+2 . * Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur - Has the 'Bullseye 'trait. Its '''Dino-Roar '''ability makes a random History Zombie in a random lane. Tricks: * Pirate's Booty - Draw a card for each Zombie. Crazy Fighters: * Disco Dance Floor - Has the 'Overshoot 3 'trait. Its '''Fusion '''ability gives a Zombie played on it the 'Overshoot 3 'trait. * Grave Robber - Has the 'Bullseye 'trait. This gets +1 when a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone. * Zombie's Best Friend - When played next to a Zombie, make another random Zombie that costs 1 . * Headhunter - When you play a Dancing card, do 2 damage to the Plant Hero. Its '''Dancing Evolution '''ability gives itself +2 /+2 and the 'Bullseye 'trait. Environments: * Trapper Territory - Before combat here, do 1 damage to each Plant here. Hearty Fighters: * Lost Colosseum - Has the 'Frenzy 'trait. Its '''Fusion '''ability gives a Zombie played on it +2 /+3 and the 'Frenzy 'trait. * Turquoise Skull Zombie - At the start of every turn, the Plant player loses 1 and this gets +1 . * Chum Champion - When played, all Plants get -1 . Its '''Sports Evolution '''ability destroys all Plants with 2 or less. Tricks: * Leftovers - All Zombies get +1 /+1 . * Knockout - Choose a lane. Destroy all Plants there with 3 or less. Sneaky Fighters: * Monkey Smuggler - Has the '''Gravestone '''trait. When revealed, steal 2 sections from the Plant Hero's Super-Block Meter. * Buried Treasure - Its '''Fusion '''ability '''Conjures '''a Legendary card and makes it cost 1 less. * Excavator Zombie - Has the '''Gravestone '''trait. When revealed, '''Bounce '''an Environment and all Plants there. * Unthawed Viking - Has the '''Amphibious '''trait. When played, 'Freeze 'all Plants in the Water. Its '''Pirate Evolution '''ability 'Freezes '''all Plants out of the Water. * Raiding Raptor - Its '''Dino-Roar '''ability gives itself +2 . When this hurts the Plant Hero, '''Conjure '''a card that costs 2 or less. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes